<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YOU &amp; I by bunbbi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892369">YOU &amp; I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbbi/pseuds/bunbbi'>bunbbi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, newlyweds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbbi/pseuds/bunbbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their happiness was theirs to claim now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Rufus Shinra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>YOU &amp; I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tifa was still in her wedding dress when Rufus finally joined her in bed, laying on her side and facing the large windows of the penthouse. Her expression reflected on the glass was wistful.</p><p>“Was something amiss about the wedding, my love?” Rufus kissed her knees.</p><p>“No,” Tifa sank into the sheets and smiled, “It was perfect.”</p><p>Her husband hummed as he moved his kisses from her knees down her legs. She was still wearing her shoes. Rufus clicked his tongue at her playfully and began to unlace them. Tifa giggled, kicking them off and holding his face in her hands when he rose to meet her lips. He tasted delectably of champagne and chocolate cake.</p><p>Kisses growing deeper and more intense, Tifa reached for the zipper of her dress. Rufus stopped her.</p><p>“Keep it on,” he begged in heady breaths. She laughed against his lips and swatted his hands away.</p><p>Rufus could afford to replace anything in the world, but Tifa was <em> not </em> going to soil the dress she just made her vows in.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>